The cost of love
by Alannawanabe
Summary: Alanna is betrothed to Alex, yes after being at the convent. romance is often followed with tradgedy read to find out. first tammy fic, please review and help me improve. FINISHED!
1. The road to Corus

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and all the wonderful setting is down to the genius that is Tamora Pierce. There done it, and I shall not do it again!!!  
  
The Road To Corus  
  
A short slender girl of around fifteen stood shaking, a crumpled letter still clutched in her hand. Sister Diana placed a comforting arm around Alanna's shoulders

'It won't be that bad my dear, I'm sure he is a lovely boy, Tirregan's a very respected household'.

Alanna looked up into sister Diana's worried face and started to cry. Sister Diana had been her only true confident over the last four years and now she wouldn't even have her.

"but....but Diana I don't want to marry, I want to be my own woman, this Alex boy is the palace bully according to Thom" sobbed Alanna.

"I know my dear, I know" mumbled sister Diana hugging Alanna close.  
  
The journey to Corus was very uneventful, which suited Alanna perfectly. It was bad enough that she had to marry a man she didn't know but to have arrived in a dirty dress would have been unbearable. When she stepped out of the carriage she was overjoyed to see her twin brother Thom running over to her, she had expected him to be away with his knight master. "Thom!" she exclaimed, before embracing him in a hug. Alanna noticed that Thom had bulked out since she had last seen him and wondered if he had kept his magic up as well as weapons training. At around the same time, Thom felt the daggers that his sister had so wonderfully concealed from sight.

Thom laughed, Alanna's head shot up

"What's so funny?" Alanna's cheeks went pink as Thom undid her hidden daggers from her wrists and waved them in front of her nose,

"This!" Over her slight embarrassment Alanna gave him a look of mock horror and said

"And there I was, trying to act like a proper noble lady!"

Thom snorted and replied,

"I'm afraid dear sister that at heart you will never be a proper noble lady"

"Just like you dear brother, will never be a proper knight".

Faking a look of disgust Thom said

"I'll have you know I have become a very good squire to a very important knight",

"Oh, and who might that be?" Alanna asked, intrigued.

"Sir Myles Of Olau" Alanna snorted,

"Isn't he a desk knight?"

"yes but he is the best there is!" Alanna roared with laughter while Thom grinned and said

"its good to see you again sis, let me escort you to you room"

Thom offered an arm, which Alanna graciously accepted and led her up the palace stairs.  
  
A/N: what do u all think? Its my first Tamora pierce fic and I want you all to like it. Also how do u spell Tirregan properly?


	2. Introductions

**A/N thanks to all reviewers, I have tried to take into account your comment, this one is a bit longer. Enjoy!  
  
Oceanspike**: Thanks for the positive review, I am in the middle of some big exams at the moment but I will continue to update as soon as possible!!  
  
**Tindomiel-PA**: Took your advice about spacing out a bit more, I couldn't work out how to do it last time, not much expansion on setting is lined up but plot will get a lot fluffier and a lot more sinister hope you enjoy!  
  
**Ossini(): **I know what you mean I lend my books to my friends all the time, fortunately I now have mine back and can correctly spell tiragen!  
  
**Chapter 2: introductions**  
  
"Alanna, come on you will be late, seriously Alanna!" Thom paced outside his sisters room, he was dressed as smartly as a first year squire was meant to and adjusted his shirt collar before knocking loudly on Alanna's door

"Alan..." Thom was cut short by his sister opening the door. Alanna was wearing a beautiful light purple dress that matched her eyes. The corset framed her figure perfectly accentuating all of the right curves; the dress then branched off into an elegant A-line skirt, which brushed the top of a pair of dainty silk slippers. Alanna's hair had been pulled up at the back with two ringlets framing her face. Her cheekbones had been highlighted with some face paint and there was a slight colour on her lips.

"Thom, stop gawping and take me to the ball, I have to be presented to their majesties and I don't want to be made late by my idiot of a brother who is looking remarkably like a fish. Close your mouth!" Thom grinned, it was Alanna after all.

"Mithros, I thought I looked good, put me to shame why don't you" Thom said sarcastically.

"Well hopefully you weren't trained to look good by a whole group of sisters who insist on 'lessons' in how to correctly apply face paint." Replied Alanna with a grin.  
  
As they reached the doors to the great hall Alanna felt butterflies deep in her stomach

"Squire Thom and Lady Alanna of Trebond" Cried the Herald. As they descended the stairs Alanna was conscious of every person in the room looking at her.

"Don't worry, you look gorgeous, smile" whispered Thom. Alanna smiled her thanks for the encouragement as she reached the King and Queen.

"Your majesties may I present my sister Lady Alanna of Trebond" Alanna curtsied low as Roald welcomed her to Corus, before being ushered away by Thom.  
  
Alanna breathed a sigh of relief; at least she didn't fall over. She was considering going to stand on the balcony when the most beautiful man she'd ever seen started strolling over in her direction. He was a good six foot, broad shouldered and walked like he had been born mingling in balls. His hair was raven black and he had a fantastic pair of piercing blue eyes which had just locked with her own. Alanna was disturbed during her thoughts of this man by a light tap on her shoulder. Alanna spun round

"Lady Alanna, it is an absolute pleasure to finally meet you, I am Sir Alex of Tirragen your fiancé." Alanna's heart stopped and her head swam she vaguely felt herself reply with dignity but inside she was screaming, she was to be married to this slimy, self important man? She recovered from her shock just in time to hear Alex make an excuse and wander off.

"Goddess help me" she muttered, "My marriage is doomed" Just then Thom returned;

"Alanna, let me introduce you to my friends, this is Rauol" A tall man stepped forward and kissed Alanna's hand looking entirely awkward about the whole situation. Alanna smiled; at least she wasn't the only one.

".. And this ugly brute is Lord Gareth the Younger"

"I prefer to be known as Gary by beautiful young ladies." Gary grinned and kissed Alanna's hand gently, Alanna blushed, she wasn't used to such attention.

"Leave her alone Gary, she isn't used to your flirtations" Thom stepped in front of Gary in a mock attempt to protect his sister from the horrors of Gary's unashamed flirting. Gary beamed down at Alanna

"Sorry Lady, its my nature to flirt with such beauties like yourself" Gary was cut short by a sharp elbow in his ribs. Alanna giggled behind her hand.

"Uh-hum, Thom you haven't introduced me yet"

"Calm down Jon, I was saving the best till last, Alanna this is Prince Jonathon of Conte." The handsome man Alanna had seen earlier took her hand in both his own and expressed his heartfelt welcome. Alanna tried in vain to stop herself trembling at his touch. Jon however did not notice mesmerised as he was by Lady Alanna's eyes. They were even more stunning up close. Neither of them noticed the sniggers of the other boys as they stood their silently looking at each other. It wasn't until the music started that they both realised Jon still had Alanna's hand firmly clasped in his own. He rapidly dropped it as Alanna turned a shade of crimson to rival her hair. Jon looked at the floor, before raising his eyes to meet hers he grinned as he saw how red Alanna had turned; at least he wasn't the only one feeling embarrassed. The rest of the boys made their excuses and left, Thom being dragged by the others. After a few minutes of painfully awkward silence, stealing looks at each other and blushing when they were caught. Jon finally asked Alanna to dance. Alanna readily accepted much to Jon's relief and they spent the rest of the evening dancing and talking to each other; oblivious of the watchful eye of Sir Alex of Tirragen.


	3. Complications

A/N Thanks to my reviewers it is very much appreciated. Just to say that i am trying to create my own version of Alex, as i always thought his personnality could have gone either of two ways and for me this is the other side of Alex. So sorry if you like Alex the way he was in the book!! Keep reviewing

Chapter 3: complications  
  
"She's wonderful Gary, sweet, funny, beautiful, intelligent I couldn't have asked for someone more wonderful." Gushed Jon the morning after the ball, "I was thinking that after breakfast I would go and ask her if she would like to come for a ride, I'll pack a picnic and...." Jon was cut short by Gary sighing loudly ,

"WHAT?" demanded Jon. Gary shifted awkwardly before replying

"I think there's something you should know, Lady Alanna well, well she's sort of betrothed" "bet..bethrothed, who to?" stammered Jon,

"Alex"

"ALEX OF TIRRAGEN!! Lady Alanna is marrying that foul-mouthed ignorant piece of scum. Does she love him?"

"no, father said that they only met last night, and they didn't even dance. Jon he just wants a trophy"

"Mithros Gary, what am I going to do?"  
  
At Dawn Alanna went down to the practise courts and began her daily routine. She was dressed in white cotton breeches and a loose white shirt. Alanna had decided the night before that as she was forced to marry a man she didn't like, she wasn't going to hide her fighting ability. She had been taught by three shang warriors over the last five years as well as some guards and she was very handy when it came to street fighting. She wasn't going to hide that from anyone. As she worked through her routine her mind kept drifting back to Prince Jonathon. Alanna had surprised herself last night, she had never thought herself able to go silly over a good looking boy, but then again Jon was more than just good looking, he was also sweet and kind and Alanna had felt able to talk to him.

"lady Alanna, when you are finished would you join me for a ride I don't believe you have seen Corus before" Alanna stood in horror at Alex before graciously accepting.

"Oh splendid, run along and ask Stefan to pick you a horse"

'run along' muttered Alanna to herself 'what's he think I am his child? I can pick my own horse thanks very much.' Fifteen minutes later Alanna rode out of the palace on a beautiful chestnut gelding named Brego. To Alex's disgust Alanna was not riding sidesaddle. When he expressed such opinions to Alanna she snorted and very politely asked, if he liked sidesaddles so much why wasn't he riding one? Alex pulled a face and urged his stallion on.  
  
To Alex's great surprise he actually felt himself warming towards Alanna throughout the day. He found her frank nature and sarcastic sense of humour strangely charming. Alanna on the other hand was doing everything in her power to make this man hate her. Everything he said disgusted her and his glance made her stomach swirl.  
  
When they stopped for lunch Alanna suddenly screamed loudly. Alex came rushing over sword drawn and grinned when he saw what had happened. There on top of Alanna's bag was a spider. Alex, laughing, bent down, picked up the spider and placed it on a nearby tree. Alanna blushing said

"Thank you Sir knight" and lowered her eyes in a sarcastic rendition of a typical noble lady.

"Its my duty to protect fair damsels, such as yourself, from great perils." Replied Alex grinning.  
  
For the first time since she had arrived in Corus, Alanna laughed.  
  
By the time they returned to the castle it was well past dusk and both had decided that their marriage was not going to be so bad after all. Jon watched the fiancés separate to get changed for dinner. Alex kissed Alanna's hand as she grinned down at him, before he strolled off down the corridor. Alanna watching him go. Jon's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch as he walked off to get dressed.


	4. Men!

a/n: Hello again, sorry it took me so long to update stupid chemistry exam grr! okay i would like to thank all of my reviewers and i would just like to say that in this story alex is not the same character as he is in the book. also jon is a knight in this story, as he is a year older than Alex. i know that in the books Alex was friends with all alanna's lot but if u remember she never trusted him enough to introduce him to George. I am just trying to explore the side of Alex which i thought was always present but only brought to light when he was made Rodgers squire!! Sorry: had to get that off my chest!!!

Enjoy;

Chapter four: Men!  
  
Alanna was thinking. She lay in the bath, bubbles covering her and the soft scent of lavender penetrating through the room. Jon had stopped by a while ago and offered to escort her to dinner. Alanna had agreed, obviously, but she had quite made up her mind to suppress any romantic feelings towards him, it wasn't right she was betrothed to Alex.

Alex was another thing that Alanna was confused about. Thom had written her so many letters about the spiteful and petty nature of Alex but all day he had been very gentlemanly and genuinely amusing to be with, he was no Jonathon but she had to make do, she supposed that Jon would never even return her feelings, were she to have them, as he is the Prince.

A sharp knock on the door brought Alanna back to the present. It was nearly dinnertime and she was still in the bath. Out she jumped nearly knocking over the maid standing by the bath, holding her towel.

"Sorry" mumbled Alanna before discarding the towel and slipping on a cream colour dress. Alanna had just finished pinning her hair up when there was a timid knock on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Alanna. The door opened and was allowed to close.

"Wow" breathed a male voice. Alanna spun round a slight flush in her cheeks.

"Good evening my prince" said Alanna curtsying low. Jon cupped Alanna chin in his hand and whispered

"I thought I told you to call me Jon". Alanna giggled, Goddess why did she have to sound like such and idiot when he was around. Damn these romantic feelings, why weren't they being suppressed? Alanna took his offered arm. As they swept into the great hall Alanna felt completly happy.   
After dinner the band struck up a slow tune. Jon offered his hand to Alanna, but as she stood to accept Alex appeared,

"Alanna, may I have a word please?"

"We were just about to dance," protested Jon standing between Alanna and Alex.

"She is my fiancé Jon I have the right"

"You have no rights over Alanna" growled Jon. Alanna pulled a face she did not want men getting into disputes over her, although Jon did have a point, Alex did not own her. Nevertheless she replied

"Jon, I'll dance with you later" turning to Alex she said,

"Where would you like to go? The balcony?"

"Yes please Alanna." Alex replied with a smirk towards Jonathon. Jon shook his head and sat back down as Alex ushered Alanna from the room.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you, its not going to be easy so I think its best you sit down." Alanna sat, concern etched all over her pretty face.

"Okay, I had a meeting with King Roald today, it appears our friends in Scanra are sending frequent raiding parties along the villages near the northern coast." Alanna nodded, not quite sure of how this concerned her, she was never going to be allowed to fight.

"Roald has asked me to go."

"Oh" replied Alanna, was this it? In a state of bewilderment she added,

"And what did you say?" Alex looked shocked when he answered,

"I said yes of course, he is the king and I am his best knight, but obviously this means that I won't be around for a while"

"How long is a while?"

"Only for about four to five months, I shall think of you all the while." Alanna almost laughed, she'd only known him two days it wasn't as if they were in love. Instead she tried her best to look upset.

"As this is my last night before I leave, I thought well, I request you come to my bed" Alex quickly moved forward and scooped Alanna into a kiss. Alanna's hands struck out at his stomach. Her face filled with disgust she said

"I've only known you a few days, do you think me a wench?" Alex's pride and stomach hurt he snapped

"You are my betrothed, you shall do as I command" he stepped forward again, Alanna's foot struck this time, gorging flesh from his calf. Alex howled out in pain as Alanna calmly said

"Alanna of Trebond is under no-ones command" before walking back into the dinning room.  
  
There was a small knock on Alanna's door, followed by a muffled "come in". Jon obeyed, as he walked in he gasped. There was Alanna puffy eyed, curled up in a ball on her bed looking like a scolded cat. Alanna smiled weakly at him before burring her head in her hands. In a bound Jon was across the room. He sat on the bed and drew Alanna up in his arms softly hushing her sobbing.  
  
After a few moments had passed, Alanna stopped crying and lifted her head. Jon smiled down at her and brushed a piece of hair from her eyes.

"Sorry Jon"

"What are you sorry about?"

"Crying all over your shirt" Jon laughed

"my shirt can be dried, I was more worried about you, when I saw you storm out the hall" Alanna took a deep breath,

"Alex tried to make me do something I didn't want to, Jon he tried to make me..." Jon guessed the rest; he pulled Alanna closer and stroked her hair softly.

"Jon, I'm marrying a monster" Alanna started to cry softly again. Sensing that nothing he could say would make her feel better, Jon just held her close feeling helpless.  
  
Once Jonathon felt that Alanna had suitably calmed down he eased himself away and made for the door, he had just turned the handle when a small voice came from the bed,

"Jon"

"Yes?" "Could you stay just for tonight; I don't want to be alone" Jon smiled and went over to the bed,

"Of course" Jon lay down next to Alanna and she curled up to him. Just like a cat thought Jon then,remembering the blood coming from Alex's leg when he returned inside, Jon smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"Goodnight Lioness"


	5. Embarresment and injuries

A/N: hi, thanks once again to all of my reviwers your comments are greatly appreciated. also just like to say that in the last chapter Jon and Alanna didn't do anything, they just slept NEXT to each other!! lol sorry if it gave that impression.

enjoy:

Chapter five  
  
Soft violet eyes opened slowly. Light was blaring through open shutters. It was well past dawn and the sound of birds was loud to Alanna's sleepy head. 'Goddess!' exclaimed Alanna jumping out of be, stripping off her nightgown and looking around for her breeches.

"Alanna, what on.... Mithros Alanna you have no clothes on!" With horror Alanna realised the embarrassing situation she was in. blushing a deep scarlet she gushed

"look away then" inwardly grimacing at the squeakiness of her voice. Jon matching Alanna's scarlet , frantically tried to find a place to avert his eyes to, he found a good place under Alanna's duvet.  
  
After a little while a timid voice said

"its okay, you can look now, I'm really sorry I forgot you were here" When Jonathon emerged from under the covers he flashed Alanna a grin which made her knees want to buckle.

"don't worry, I think I can get over it!" joked Jon making his way to the door. "I best go um.. get ready for breakfast, see you down there"  
  
When the door closed Alanna sat on her bed feeling like a fool, 'how embarrassing he saw you in just your underwear! And you cried all over him' After a few minutes of thinking over the embarrassment Alanna realised that she still hadn't exercised. 'don't want to be getting lazy' Alanna thought to herself 'although I would much rather stay in bed, with Jonathon' a wicked part of her mind added. Alanna brushed the thought aside, she was to be married to Alex and that was the end of it. Although she hoped he would learn not to try and take advantage, she also hoped that last night had been a one off and that he was not usually so forward.  
  
After an hour practising her kicks and punches , especially on her let side, Alanna's stomach loudly reminded her that she had not eaten. When she arrived she saw Jonathon sitting with Gary and Raoul. After collecting her tray she joined them sitting opposite Jonathon. Jonathon laughed when he saw her

"morning Alanna, nice to see your dressed" Alanna scowled at him before breaking out laughing herself; it had been quite funny. Gary and Raoul wondered at how Jonathon had seen Alanna not fully dressed, they glanced at each other silently agreeing to ask Jon later.  
  
Once Alanna left Gary and Raoul advanced on Jonathon

"so where did you go last night?"

"how did you see Alanna with no clothes on?"

"why weren't you in your room this morning?" Jon grinned

"I can only answer one question at a time, okay last night Alanna was a bit upset so I stayed with her, she consequently um.. forgot that I was in her room this morning and when I awoke she was in the middle of getting dressed." Gary and Raoul exchanged a knowing look, seeing this Jon added

"nothing happened just Alex was being a bit of a prick."

"oh tell me what happened, ever since he knocked me off my horse the other week I've been dying to have a go" growled Raoul, who was very sensitive about people beating him when it came to jousting.

"I'm sure Alanna doesn't want me telling the court gossips about her soon to be married life and anyway Raoul our dear friend Alex has been sent away on border duty, something tells me we will soon be called up to, better eat all your breakfast."  
  
Alanna saddled Brego a good fast gallop should sort out her head. As she was leaving she saw Jonathon already mounted up on his stallion Darkmoon.

"mind if I join you?"

"not at all your highness" Jon groaned

"Alanna, I've seen you in your underwear, must you still be so formal with me? You don't address Gary or Raoul as Sir."

"yes, but their not the prince." Seeing Jon's face she added "okay I'll try and call you Jonathon, but Jon is too much" Jon smiled and offered his arm to Alanna in order to help her mount up, Alanna pretended not to see and swung up into the saddle,

"we must leave quite soon before my father calls for a bodyguard for me,"

"hope you can keep up" she called urging Brego into a canter, Jon was dazed for a moment before kicking Darkmoon into a pace similar to Alanna's.  
  
They had been riding for a few hours when Jon slowed his horse down, "there's a stream down the road, we should rest our horses"

"okay" replied Alanna, turning Brego down the path that Jon had pointed out. With the horses tethered next to the stream, Jon and Alanna sat down together under a tree.

"so, who's idea was it for you to marry Alex?" asked Jon trying to act casual Alanna smiled at his lack of subtly

"my fathers and no he has never met Alex"

"we used to be friends Alex and I" commented Jon

"what happened?"

"he got arrogant, something to do with him being good with a sword, I don't know, also at one point I thought myself in love with his cousin, Delia, that didn't sit to well with him either" At the mention of Jon in love Alanna sat upright

"what happened, with Delia I mean" Jon smiled,

"she wasn't really in love me, I think she enjoyed having the Prince of Tortall at her disposal, I don't know anyway I broke it off, why the interest?"

"no reason" Alanna lied "well, I'm hoping that last night was a one of for Alex, maybe he had had a drink or something." Jonathon smiled grimly, unlike Alanna he had heard of Alex's reputation with women. "When I was eleven I wanted to come to the palace and train to be a knight disguised as a boy, I never wanted to marry or be a lady or wear fancy dresses, Thom never liked fighting..."

"Still doesn't" added Jon smiling Alanna continued

"he wanted to be a sorcerer, but one of our servants found out and reported us to my father, he went mad and insisted that I go to the convent and Thom to the palace." Jonathon laughed,

"I can picture my fathers face when he realised that a girl had trained to be a knight under his very eyes!! Although I don't see how you could have got away with being a boy" Jon said with a glance at Alanna's chest. Alanna blushed, but replied

"I would have bandaged myself silly!"

"oh" replied Jon, he hadn't thought of that.

"instead I had to contended myself learning from shang warriors and thieves"

"that's were you get your moves from, I've watched you a few mornings your very good, I could teach you more, if you want"

"I would, thank you Jonathon" her gratitude was shown all over her face. They sat in silence for a while, Alanna had a very annoying itch on the end of her nose which refused to go away.  
  
"There he is, get 'im boys and the chit" both Alanna and Jonathon started at this, there in front of them were five bandits. The one who had spoken advanced towards Jon

"my royal highness allow me to introduce me self I'm your murderer"

"not without a fight your not, Alanna behind you!" Jon shouted as one of the bandits flung himself towards Alanna, with remarkable speed she turned, kicking him with her right foot while trying to release the daggers she carried. Dagger in hand she advanced, circling him, another came up on her left. She chanced a look at Jon, sword drawn and mouth set trying to fight his way towards her.

"concentrate on yourself, I'm fine" she yelled. She struck, her dagger, sweeping down in a half crescent, in the same move as she cut one down she punched the other in the nose smashing bones deep inside his skull. A yell from Jon stopped her dwelling on the men she had just killed, Jon lay on the floor two bandits circling round him. The man who had spoken stood to the side watching, waiting. Without a moments deliberation Alanna made an almost fatal mistake, she threw both of her daggers at the men hovering over Jon killing them both. This left her weapon less.

"take my sword" croaked Jon. Alanna did, the leader regarded her carefully,

"girl sit down and admit defeat it will be a whole lot less embarrassing for you" Alanna laughed was this the best he had? She took Jon's sword levelling it with her ribs she walked deliberately over to the man. He ran at her dagger drawn, Alanna noticed too late, he struck her shoulder leaving a deep gash. The man jumped back away from her sword. With a surge of rage she leapt and came body to body with the man, her sword at his throat

"yield" she demanded The man yielded,

"now, who sent you after my prince?" the man shook his head,

"tell me" she pressed her sword dangerously close, drawing blood.

"never" he spat. At the same time released a dagger Alanna did not know he had and moved to stab her in the back, Alanna moved fast slicing open his throat. He fell to the ground. Alanna swayed from blood loss, and vomited into the stream.

"sorry Alanna" a soft voice came from the ground.

"Jonathon are you okay?"

"I'll live" Jonathon's voice cracked as he spoke  
  
Alanna tried in vain to get Jon on his horse, he had a large gash on his right thigh and one across his chest. Alanna was weak from the blood loss and also her vomiting. She succeeded in pushing him onto her horse and sitting behind him, extending some of her magic she tried to ease both of their pain. Fearing to try and heal them both incase she exhausted herself. Ripping her shirt she made a bandage for herself and then two for Jonathon. Jon groaned as tied his on, before fainting.  
  
Eventually Alanna made it back to the palace, she had had to stop using her gift in order to stay conscious so she was in great pain. To her great relief Thom came rushing out of the palace gates

"I knew something was wrong with you, Alanna, Alanna?"

Alanna had fainted,

"I need help and quick, someone get me help"


	6. A friendly competition

**a/n: hello again, hoped you all liked the last chapter, I am not revealing the pairings just yet as I am not too sure myself! I appreciate all my reviews so thank you all very much there were no real questions so I will just thank my reliable reviewers: oceanspike, tpfan33, pinky, escawing, abused guard and crazy little kiwi fruit. I am sorry if I have forgotten anyone but I love you all! keep reviewing i like to know what you all think. **

Summer/Joey wanabe, thank you very much, see you at school!'  
  
Enjoy, love Alannawanabe -x-  
  
Chapter six  
  
Alanna sleepily raised her head, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. Where was she? Why wasn't she in her own bed?  
  
"Well, nice to see you've finally decided to get up, I was wondering how long you were going to milk that little cut on your shoulder" Alanna recognised Duke Baird's voice and realised she must be in the infirmary.  
  
"How long?" she croaked, her voice dry.  
  
"Three days, you drained your entire gift you silly child, don't you know when to stop? You could have poured your life force into it."  
  
"Jonathon?" asked Alanna, fearing the worst,  
  
"Our young prince was up and about yesterday; funny the first thing he asked about was you. Now are you going to get up or not?" Alanna leaped out of bed forgetting about her injury, she grimaced  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot, you will have to rest that body of yours for a few days, no fighting, understand?" Alanna averted the healer's eyes,  
  
"Understand, Alanna."  
  
"Yes, I understand."  
  
"Good now go and get yourself some lunch."

* * *

"Wait a second, you seriously expect me to believe that Lady Alanna took on a group of bandits and slaughtered their leader, single handily using a weapon that she had not trained with?" said Raoul in disbelief.  
  
"Well, I got rid of one of them before a son–of-a-gun stabbed me, but yes she is an excellent fighter, with the right training she could be as good as any of us, maybe even better." Retorted Jon.  
  
Gary snorted, "Well that's the strangest story I've ever heard. But if you say it's true it must be, weird though, women aren't supposed to be able to fight, I should give her a try one day, although from your story she would win hands down"  
  
At this Raoul and Gary burst out laughing. Jon glared at them; before smiling  
  
"Okay then Gary, when Lady Alanna's completely recovered, you and her have a friendly competition, see who will be laughing then" with this Jon got up and walked out the hall. Raoul and Gary looked at each other  
  
"Our friend is well and truly smitten," remarked Raoul  
  
"Yeah, too bad she's a sword wielding madwoman who's engaged to an arrogant piece of swine!" replied Gary as the two walked down to the stables.

* * *

"Come on guys, we don't want to keep his Majesty waiting' called Gary jogging down the corridor. 

"It's just my father I am sure he won't mind if we are a little late; my leg is killing me..... Gary will you STOP SHOUTING AT ME! You try running with a half amputated leg!"

"Sorry Jon, I keep forgetting, you are usually the fastest and best runner out of us all, I'm just not used to it" Gary replied with a grin.

"Gary, in this court flattery will get you every where, keep it up"

* * *

Jonathon rapped smartly on the door to his father's office. 

"Come in" bellowed a deep voice. The young knights entered and bowed before King Roald.

"You're late"

"Sorry father but I was held up by my squire, he really is incompetent"

"Don't worry, sit down. Now as I am sure you are all aware, we have been having some problems along the Scanran border recently. I need you two to go" Both Gary and Rauol jumped up,

"Finally some action to take me away from all the court ladies and their mothers!" said Raoul excitedly.

"Um... Father, what about me?" inquired Jon

"Well son you are in no fit state to fight so you shall remain at court, you're mother and I shall be away with the progress so we trust you to stay in court. You must not leave without a body guard, after last weeks events we are sure there is someone out to destroy our family. We cannot risk losing our only heir to the throne."

"YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY WITH A BABYSITTER WHILE ALL MY FRIENDS ARE OUT FIGHTING?" Jon exploded, "What am I, five?????" Gary and Raoul shifted uncomfortably, King Roald turned to them,

"Gentlemen, please excuse us, I need to talk with my son" Raoul needed no further prompting, Gary, however lingered slightly trying to catch any information he could.

"Now please Gareth." At the tone in Roald's voice Gary fled the room leaving a very angry Jonathon.

"Why are you acting like this Jon, you can't fight with an injured leg, you know that as well as I"

"I understand that, but why not send me as a healer? I have the gift I could be of use. And why do I have to have a guard, I am a fully trained knight. I can protect myself. You wouldn't send Gary or Raoul out with a guard so why me?"

"Yes but neither Gary nor Raoul are going to rule over Tortall when I'm gone. You are the only rightful heir. Therefore while there is a threat to your life you shall not leave this palace unless accompanied by at least one guard. That is my final word Jonathon. You are dismissed."

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF" shouted Jon as he stormed out the room

* * *

The day before the knights had to be sent off came quickly. Alanna was walking through the grounds with Thom when Gary appeared,

"Thom, would you mind if I had a quick word with lady Alanna here?" Thom laughed,

"I think that 'Lady Alanna', can speak for herself!"

"I am ever so sorry My Lady, will you accept my humblest of apologies for my rudeness and allow me a word" said Gary, sweeping to the ground in front of Alanna, and kissing her hand.

"Get up you great oaf!, what is it then?" Gary grinned,

"Well our dear friend Jonathon seems to think that you would best me in a fight and as I am a man of pride I have decided to prove him wrong. So I would be most honoured if you would join me for a friendly competition" Alanna smiled,

"okay we will have two competitions, one with your choice of weapon and one with mine."

"Super! See you after midday on the practise courts." Gary walked off cheerfully whistling to himself.  
  
"You do realise that you are going to lose right?" stated Thom

"Well if he chooses swords then yes, but my weapon of choice is daggers, I doubt very much that My Lord Gareth has ever trained with the thieves of the city of the gods." Thom chuckled,

"trust you Alanna, trust you"

* * *

Midday came and went and sooner than expected Alanna found Jonathon and Thom at her door. Thom took her by the arm and led her down the corridor towards the practise courts. Although it was only a friendly challenge, Alanna couldn't help but feel that this was her chance, her chance to show all of the men at court just what a woman could do. Also, she wanted to stop those rumours that Jon had dreamt the incident with the bandits.  
  
Sure enough when they arrived at the courts there was a big crowd. 

"Gary just can't keep his mouth shut" muttered Thom,

"Don't worry Alanna will defiantly show him up" replied Jon cheerfully.  
  
Gary smiled across at Alanna, just as she had guessed he had chosen swords as his weapon. Alanna was fixing the padding on top of her tunic and breeches. Thom came up behind her,

"Okay, I know that he is big and you haven't really trained with a sword before but don't panic. I mean he is about twice your size and could squash you like a fly, but seriously don't panic. There is absolutely no need for panic, it's only a practise." Rambled Thom, panic shown all over his face. Alanna laughed,

"Thom, you are the one panicking dear brother, I am totally calm. What you could do is offer me some practical advice; you have fought with him before you know what I am up against." Thom straightened,

"He is over confident about this fight; he thinks he will win it hands down. He will be careless. Use this to your advantage. Attack."  
  
Gary called over that he was ready. Thom wished her good luck as she took her position opposite Gary. Alanna could see Jonathon standing at the side watching her. Raoul called for them to begin. Alanna lunged too far, her sword struck the air. Gary smiled cockily. Alanna recovered quickly, looking for any opportunity he was giving her. He had left his right side open. Alanna swung round, her body a blur as it twisted, sword struck the padding. Gary stepped back shocked. Recovering, he came at her with a series of attacks, one following the other. Alanna tried in vain to stop a body to body lock; he would have the advantage having both height and bulk to push against her. Gary succeeded, Alanna's legs buckled as he pressed the sword to her throat.

"Yield" Alanna dropped her sword; Gary laughed pulling her to her feet,

"Well fought Alanna, very well done indeed, you nearly had me there. You should be trained properly, give our friend Jon here something to do while us real men are off fighting" Jon swatted Gary with his hand, scowling.

"You still have Alanna's choice to go yet" remarked Thom placing two padded daggers out in front of the two.  
  
Again Raoul gave the command. The dagger looked lost in Gary's great hand and it was obvious this wasn't what he was used to. In comparison Alanna looked completely at home, circling Gary, dagger raised. Gary was the first to attack, Alanna blocked him easily, in the same move she struck the padding on his shoulder. Gary hesitated, not sure of what to do next. Alanna used this halt, bringing her blade to meet with his stomach in a fast half crescent. The audience gasped at her speed. Alanna brought her blade up to his throat.

"Yield" Gary obeyed. He was sweating through and through. Alanna smiled up at him. Jonathon and Thom whooped in excitement. Raoul and the rest of the crowd shook their heads in disbelief.

"Jon, I think you had a point!" exclaimed Gary, "Well done Lady, well done" Gary walked off of the court to be greeted by a slap from Raoul.

"You were bested by a woman, Gary I think we need to practise a bit before we meet them Scanrans"  
  
"Congratulations Alanna, I knew you could do it" said Thom sweeping his sister into a hug, "I'm sorry, I would stay, but I promised Sir Myles I would only be five minutes" with this Thom ran off towards the palace rooms.

"well done _my _Alanna, I'm proud of you"

"Since when did I become you're Alanna?"

"Since I became you're prince,"

"Jonathon, what are you talking about?"

"When you were trying to get that bandit to speak, you called me you're prince" Alanna blushed scarlet,

"well, well, I was a bit stressed." Jon grinned at her,

"Don't worry my Alanna, I would rather be you're prince than anyone else's" Alanna blushed again and playfully punched him on the arm.

"Come on Jonathon, I am dying of thirst."


	7. Strange characters

**A/N: once again thanks to all you lovely, lovely people who reviewed it really is helpful. If you haven't reviewed yet please do, I would love to know what you think. A few more familiar faces in this chapter which will please a few of you! Again no real questions so on with the story:  
  
Enjoy, love Alanna Wanabe**  
  
Alanna was annoyed. It had been several weeks since her duel with Gary and some narrow minded conservatives were still going on about it. Also she was wound up that she still did not know whose orders Jon's wanabe murderers were under. She was almost positive that they did not do it of their own accord, they didn't look that intelligent. Alanna had made up her mind that she was going to find them, once she had done that she wasn't sure what she would do, but she figured that would come to her at the time.  
  
First on her agenda though, was to shut up the conservatives. Alanna had a plan. A very good plan in her opinion. She was going to challenge one of them to a duel, with swords. This way she would prove that she was just as good as any of them, without seven years of training. Jonathon had been teaching her for the last two weeks; it gave him something to do, what with all his other friends being away. Luckily Alanna seemed to have 'the knack'; it probably came from all the training she had put her body through before hand. Most men would try and use a sword with their body out of shape, Alanna knew better. The days before she started training with Jon her body had been through the most gruelling routine it had ever been through. Alanna thought it was worth it, she did not find the sword impossible to lift, which surprised Jon as she was so small.  
  
After breakfast Jonathon stopped by her room to ask her to the ball his father was holding that evening, Alanna accepted but inside she was getting bored of the tedious routine of palace life. Everyday, she woke up, had breakfast, trained, went for a walk with Jon, got changed, had dinner, went to bed. It was boring. She enjoyed Jonathon's company; that was an understatement, she lived for his company. The only downside was that they both knew it could go no further than friendship. This didn't stop either of them flirting like mad with each other at every given opportunity. Also during some hand to hand combat practise they had found themselves in a compromising position on the floor, Jon had moved to kiss her, before remembering himself, blushing beet red and pulling her to her feet. Alanna was confused, did she love the prince? Did she even know what love was? The answer to both these questions she decided would be revealed in time.  
  
The ball was in honour of a visiting princess, it was also the last celebration before the king and queen left on the progress. The princess had been considered as a wife for Prince Jonathon, before he decided that he wanted to choose his own bride. She was rumoured to be very beautiful. Alanna wasn't particularly bothered about her beauty as she had also heard that the princess had been taught how to fight by her mother, in Corus this was unheard of, a princess who can fight. Alanna couldn't wait to meet her. Alanna descended into the hall wearing an emerald green dress that flowed down to her ankles. For a change Alanna's hair cascaded down lower than her shoulders and had been twisted into ringlets. Jonathon had looked very impressed when she opened the door. After curtsying to Roald and Lianne, Alanna turned to Jonathon; he was staring transfixed by something. Alanna followed his gaze and her eyes landed on the most amazing looking woman of Alanna's acquaintance. She had raven black hair piled on top of her head. A ruby dress hugged her slim body. Her nose was large, on most women it would have looked hideous, but not on this one, her eyes had been illuminated by some charcoal and her skin was a deep gold. Alanna gasped, she was beautiful. Jonathon too seemed to be having these thoughts; his eyes were firmly locked with the Princess'. Alanna felt a little pang of jealousy; she wasn't in the same league as this beauty. Jonathon made his way over towards her, completely ignoring Alanna. Alanna watched as Jon introduced himself to Thayet. She curtsied low without faltering and as she came up she held Jon's gaze. Alanna had seen enough, faking a migraine, she left, Jon didn't even notice.  
  
As Alanna made her way through the city she felt more like herself and less like a jealous court lady who thought of nothing but men. Alanna realised she was enjoying herself dressed in breeches with her hair in a ponytail. An arm around her throat set all of her senses on alert. Quicker than lightning Alanna turned and ducked out of the man's grasp. She seized his arm and twisted it around his back forcing him to the ground. She then proceeded to step on his ankle causing him to yelp out in pain. Calmly she lent down and said "Wrong girl, really, you picked on the wrong girl." The man said something unrecognisable and Alanna released him.

"Now that we are such good friends, could you introduce me to the one whose orders you take, what do you call him here, the king? The rouge? The leader? Whatever you call him, I need to speak to him"

"Why should I take you to 'is majesty?" replied the man rubbing his sore ankle,

"Ah, so it's the king here, well I will tell 'his majesty' when I see him, now show me the way" The man begrudgingly agreed and led Alanna along rows and rows of houses. Alanna didn't blame the man for being suspicious; the thieves in the city of the gods were just the same, very protective over their master. After what seemed like an eternity the man opened the door to an inn called 'the dancing dove', Alanna was impressed, she could see at least five different ways to escape the building and that was just at the front. She could imagine how many different exits there were round the back. They entered a large room filled with chatter and laughter, which soon stopped once she entered. A few men stood up, the man that had guided Alanna there pointed his finger to a table at the back.

"He's over there, wait ere I have to go and talk to 'im first" Alanna stood obediently and waited. She had started to feel a bit nervous; she should have waited till the morning and brought Thom or someone with her. The only problem was that Thom was so busy at the moment and she really did want to find out who wanted her prince dead. Although after his actions tonight she was thinking about joining them. The man returned,

"its alright, he says he will talk to you".

"Thank you very much, what is your name?"

"Lightfingers me lady"

"Well lightfingers, this is for your time." Alanna pressed a gold noble into the mans palm. He smiled thanks at her and went to sit at the bar. Alanna made her way over to the table lightfingers had indicated and said,

"Your majesty, king of the thieves of Corus, may I be allowed to sit and join you for a drink?"

"Course you can lass, names George, I see you already know my titles, however I do not know yours." Alanna sat down

"its just Alanna."

"Well Alanna it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure I will learn the reason for your visit, it's not normal for a beautiful young lass such as yourself to want to join an old rogue like myself for a drink." George grinned at her; he had a very disarming smile. All at once Alanna felt like she could tell this man everything, all about her feelings for Jonathon, Alex, her fighting, her concerns. This was silly, Alanna told herself, as she had only known him two minutes.

"I'm here to discuss a matter of an attack on a friend of mine; I was hoping that you could help me find the organiser."

"Talk away lass, I'm all ears," Turning to the bar he said, "Oi boys, one of you get Alanna a drink," All at once three men stood up and went to the bar. Alanna decided that she liked this charming man, he reminded her of her friends in the city of the gods.

So there thought Alanna to herself, I have something else to do now Jonathon is so busy with that, that Princess Thayet. I shall spend some time down here with George.


	8. Green is not your colour

**A/N; I would just like to thank my reviewers once again. It is nice to know that I am writing for other people rather than just on my little lonesome! About the introduction of Thayet and George. Personally I don't really like Thayet as Jon blatantly would always love Alanna more than anyone else. But I can't ignore the fact that she exists, however, this does not mean I wont be playing about with her character to suit the needs of my story. George, well I love George about as much as I love Jon so he needed to be in the story. And no I am not going to reveal who gets with who. Wait and see!!! Keep reviewing.**  
  
**Enjoy, love AlannaWanabe;**  
  
Alanna woke up the next morning feeling contented, if a little drowsy from last nights drinking. George had proved to be more than helpful; promising to send out two of his men to do some research into who had ordered the attack on Jon. George had also come up with an interesting theory that it was probably someone close to the throne who wanted rid of Jon to gain more power for themselves. It made sense. Since then Alanna had been racking her brains to think of who was next in line for the throne. So far she had only come up with one person, a cousin of Jon's;

Duke Rodger of Conte.  
  
On her way down to the practise courts Alanna ran into Jonathon.

"Morning Alanna, where did you get off to last night I couldn't find you anywhere." Alanna's blood began to boil, how dare he, he was the one swaning off talking to _that _princess, 'calm Alanna' she told herself, 'be calm'. Despite her best intentions her reply came as this,

"oh and how exactly did you expect to find me inside Princess Thayet's dress?" Jonathon was visibly shocked,

"Alanna, is something wrong?"

"Of course there is something wrong" stammered Alanna, "you were meant to be my date and there you were busily drowning yourself in the eyes of princess Thayet!" Jon threw his head back and laughed a deep hearty laugh that only served to infuriate Alanna further.

"Alanna, when you are the prince of Tortall you have to be polite and greet visitors, what did you expect me not to talk to Thayet?"

"So you are on first name terms with her are you? Well I must say Jonathon you move pretty fast. Now if you don't mind I have places to be."

"Oh sorry to hold you up, I forgot how busy the life of a noble lady is. I mean being the prince my life is so easy. I don't see why you're jealous, it's not like we are ever going to be an item." With this Jonathon walked off, head held high.

"If you don't get off that high horse soon Jonathon, someone's going to push you off!" shouted Alanna after him. To herself she added, "And I hope that person is me."  
  
By dinner time Alanna was even more annoyed with Jon, he hadn't even been to apologise for being nasty to her, let alone for leaving her last night. During her bath Alanna decided that she would go down to the city after dinner and meet with George, she could do with a laugh. Instead of sitting where she usually sat with Jon, Alanna chose a table on the other side of the room with some other nobles. Alanna knew that she was being petty, but she wanted Jonathon to make the first move to them making up and was sure that this was the incentive he needed, who else would he sit with?  
  
Alanna realised she had made a mistake when Jonathon descended the great stairs with Princess Thayet on his arm. He brushed right past Alanna's table without so much as a glance in her direction. Alanna felt her heart contract violently. He didn't care. He was lording it about with that Princess looking like he didn't have a care in the world. The jealousy crept up on her, consuming her. Seeping through her every pore, travelling deep inside to her bones. Her stomach was permanently contracted and her heart pounded wildly. Despite her best intentions a small frown rested on her face. It couldn't be. The way he looked at her, ignored every one else but her. Miss perfect. Thayet. Alanna felt sick as he leaned in towards Thayet, transfixed by her every word. She tried to look away, but found she couldn't.

Well two could play at that game. Alanna started flirting like made with the squire that was serving her, tossing her hair and giggling foolishly at every thing he said.  
  
At Jon's table he was going insane. Princess Thayet was not who he wanted to be with, but _that girl_ on the other table needed to be shown that he could have anyone he wanted, _without _her consent. Jon chanced a glance in Alanna's direction expecting her to be subdued; he was shocked to see her flirting with that squire. To be honest, it felt like he had just been kicked in the gut. Jon looked at Thayet, she was leaning in talking like mad about something or other; not that he cared. Yes, he had to admit, she was beautiful and charming, but she lacked that certain something to gain his interest. Her eyes didn't light up when she talked about something she loved, her cheeks didn't colour when they touched hands, her laugh was dry, shallow, not from the heart, she didn't say what she thought, only what she thought he wanted to hear.

She wasn't Alanna.  
  
Alanna changed quickly trying to ignore the tears that now streamed down her face. She had just seen Jonathon and Thayet walk off together in the direction of his room. She could guess what was going to happen next. Alanna saddled Brego; she wanted to get there quickly. When she arrived the stable boy took him off of her and she went inside.

There was George playing cards with the man she recognised as lightfingers and a few other men.

"Lass, what brings you back so soon? Couldn't keep away huh?" Despite herself Alanna broke into a huge grin,

"I need a break from that palace life, it drives me crazy!" replied Alanna pulling a chair up to the table. After a few games of cards Alanna brought up the subject of Jon's attackers.

"Come round the back and we will discuss it" This statement brought whistles from the men at the table.

"Majesty, you could have asked a while ago, we wouldn't have minded!"

"How did you manage one so pretty, majesty?"

"Oh shut up you lot, your so crude, can't you see your embarrassing my lady friend? What goes on in my bedroom is our business understand?" replied George with a grin.

"George" exclaimed Alanna, cheeks burning.

"Come on lass, I'm just playing." George led Alanna round to the back room.

"Now, I've had my boys on it and it turns out the order was placed from the north quite near Scanra. Now I know that it weren't no local lads that carried it out. I have tabs on 'em all. It must have been outsiders, now how they managed to get past my boys I don't know. But I will be having words with them that are meant to guard my city." Alanna leant forward hanging on every word, maybe it was Scanrans trying to break through to the royals this way.

"I will continue to search until I get the person behind it though don't worry, perhaps next time you come I will have some solid evidence for you."

"Thanks George, it means so much. Um.... Would it be possible to ask you another favour?"

"Fire away."

"Could I come and get some lessons in street fighting from you? I learnt a lot from the thieves I used to know, but I haven't tried against anyone with any training in a long while and I am afraid I will forget." George started to laugh,

"The more I talk to you lass, the more you surprise me! Of course you can, whenever you want to have a go just pop down, if I am not here one of the boys will know where to find me."

"Thank you." To Alanna's horror she began to cry. George was stunned. He got up and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong lass?"

"Everything, I'm sorry George, its just you're so kind and then everything at the palace is going wrong and I am so confused!"

"Hush, it will be alright you'll see."

"I know I'm sorry I best be getting back." Alanna straightened herself up.

"If you ever want to talk I'm always here, you know that right?"

"Thanks George, I appreciate that"  
  
Jon walked back to his rooms looking like a condemned prisoner walking up the scaffolding. He had walked Thayet back to her room and then gone looking for Alanna. It had only been a day but he missed talking to her, she cheered him up no matter what. He had found her room empty.

'Probably gone off with that squire' Jon thought to himself as he got changed and slipped into bed.


	9. Proving herself

**A/N: hello again, this chapter is slightly different as it doesn't have much fluff in it! I know it's outrageous! But I thought I should give the fluff a rest for just one chapter. Thank you for all my reviews, I now have over 70! You people are amazing! If you have yet to review, don't be shy, I'm not scary! I am not revealing the pairings this time either! You have to wait and see although you may be relieved to know that I have now decided! And now I present to you chapter nine: **

**Enjoy: love AlannaWanabe**  
  
Today was the day. The day when a girl would best a fully grown male using swords. Alanna was sure of it, well almost sure. The sick feeling was probably just because she didn't eat a lot at dinner. At breakfast Alanna ate little; she didn't want to lose because she had too heavy a stomach to wield the sword. As she walked towards the courts every muscle in her body screamed for her to turn tail and run. Alanna knew that that was not an option. She had to do this, had to prove them wrong, she could fight, she would fight and she had to win.  
  
Alanna was not surprised to see a crowd gathered around the court. The conservatives had thought carefully about who to place against Alanna. They knew she had had some training since her duel with Gareth the Younger so they couldn't afford to be careless. In the end they had decided on a tall muscular man, exactly the opposite of Alanna, hoping that brawn would triumph over skill and tactics. One person who Alanna was surprised to see was Jonathon, they hadn't spoken for three days; both as stubborn as each other and both equally convinced that the other had engaged in a relationship with another person. Both were wrong. During the days Alanna had spent time with Thom practising her swordsmanship or when Thom was called away riding Brego into the city. The evenings she spent with George, playing cards or discussing the attack regarding Jonathon. The more time she spent with George the more she found herself trusting him, telling him things she had told no-one else.  
  
Thom helped kit her up in preparation for the duel. Jonathon came and stood next to Thom, looking every where but at Alanna. If Alanna hadn't been so angry with him she would have laughed. Suddenly Thom dashed off into the distance. Jon and Alanna were left with only each other, they both looked up at the same time; Alanna glared and Jon looked away. Thankfully they were quickly saved by the contest judge announcing that they were going to start.

"Alanna, don't get yourself hurt." Stammered Jon,

"I didn't know you cared," was the sarcastic reply, Alanna turned to walk away, but Jon grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"You know how much I care Alanna." Alanna looked up into Jon's eyes and for the first time saw the immense power behind his words. Alanna mumbled something incoherent and walked towards the courts. At every step her legs felt more like lead.  
  
Alanna cursed as the mans sword went through her padding, drawing blood from her chest. Another slip like that and she would be in serious trouble. The conservatives were all smiling at each other, nodding arrogantly. Alanna focused her attention back on the man facing her. He thought that he had won; he grew more confident with every move. Alanna set her mouth and attacked. She allowed her mind to sit back while her body carried her through all the endless routines she had forced herself to practise.  
  
From the side Jon saw Alanna leave an opening and stood helpless as the sword pierced through her flesh. The grim determination that now showed on her face sent a shiver down his spine. He wouldn't like to have Alanna duelling him wearing that expression. The man challenging her did not look too concerned; he was more bothered about hurling insults at her. As Jonathon watched Alanna he thought about the night that she had cried on his shoulder; it was almost impossible to believe that the girl in front of him was that same one. A sense of contentment rose inside him, it was the same feeling he had whenever he saw Alanna; at first it had frightened and confused him, but now he almost welcomed it. The last few days had been hard for him, not being able to talk, practise or even just sit with her. He had to escort Thayet every where pretending like he was having the time of his life, while his mother and father sat there concocting wedding plans in their heads. Thayet was beautiful and she did make him laugh, but Alanna was the one he wanted. Jon returned his attention back to the match before him just in time to see it end. Alanna drew her sword up high and swooped gracefully down, sweat gleaming on her face. Sword met neck and the man was driven to his knees.

'Yield!' Alanna ordered. The man yielded and walked away without so much as a hand shake.  
  
To Alanna's amazement she heard a great round of applause go up as the man walked away. She looked around and saw her brother and Jonathon standing in the corner cheering loudly. Thom came rushing over,

'I thought he had you back then, it didn't half scare me!' gushed Thom, removing Alanna's outer garments.

'So did I' muttered Alanna, before falling to the floor in a dead faint.

**A/N: wow two A/N's in one chapter you lucky people! just to say i am aware that this is not my best chapter, things have been quite umm.. stressful to say the least at the moment so i may not update for a while, no i dont mean months, more like two weeks, but please still review. also i need opinions on what should happen next, all ideas welcome**

**love you all**

**AlannaWanabe**


	10. Self admittance

**A/N: Hello again, you can put away your tissues becasue i'm back! Also sorry I haven't updated in a while things have been pretty hectic and i have been on my holidays. But never fear cos chapter 10 is here!**

**Without further delay. Chapter 10.**

**Enjoy: love AlannaWanabe**

Alanna's eyes fluttered open. She had won. A girl had beaten a fully grown knight. Jumping out of bed she was pounced on by three people; Thom, Duke Baird and Jon. Alanna smiled, she should have guessed that they would be waiting when she as much as moved a muscle.

"Sit back down young Lady" was the stern command of Duke Baird. "You're not going anywhere until you have eaten some food"

Alanna groaned, food was the last thing on her mind, she wanted to run and scream and tell the whole of Corus what she had done. Nevertheless, she sat and forced down some foul tasting porridge, without any honey.

"Can I be released now please?" asked Alanna, with just a hint of sarcasm

"Okay then, if you're sure you wouldn't rather stay in bed for a few days." Replied Duke Baird, equally sarcastic.

Alanna bounded out the room, Thom and Jonathon trailing behind.

The day went quickly, Alanna was busy either being congratulated or abused for her performance. At first she had had a go back at those abusing her, but by the end of the day she had learned to shrug it off.

That evening some of the knights returned from the boarder, to Alanna's immense relief, Alex was not one of them, but it was a sharp kick in the gut when she heard that some had returned. Alanna had been pushing the thought of her future marriage to the back of her mind for some time, throwing herself into making new friends and practising her fighting.

For the first time in over a week Jonathon walked Alanna back to her room. As they walked along conversation flowed and they were both surprised when they reached Alanna's room.

"Well, here I am, night Jonathon, see you tomorrow"

"Um... well there was something I did want to talk to you about, if you don't mind of course." Stammered Jon.

"Of course you can silly, its only me. Go ahead."

"Well, I think that, well what I'm trying to say is, I think that I , umm. Well the thing is that.. um."

"Jonathon, are you okay? You look kind of flustered. Do you need a drink or something?"

"No, it's just difficult to say. Things are obviously going to be different when Alex returns, well, i was just wondering what is going to happen to us?"

Jon's question hit Alanna hard. She knew that they would have to have this conversation one day soon. But today was too soon. After a brief pause in which Jonathon held his breath Alanna replied.

"Jonathon, we both knew that we could never be more than friends right?" Alanna swallowed, "and well, we're not are we? So nothing will change at all."

Jon felt his courage dropping, the words came to him in a rush and he had to say them before he lost his nerve altogether. "Alanna, I think I am in love with you. No, thats not right. I know that i am in love with you."

Alanna's heart soared. Did she love him back? The answer was simple.

"I love you to Jon." Stunned, Jonathon swept her up in a kiss, placed her back on the ground before picking her up again. Alanna laughed,

"What did I do to deserve two kisses?"

"One for saying you loved me and one for calling me Jon!"

Alanna laughed again, she had finally admitted it, both to herself and to Jonathon. It was a great weight off of her mind. She loved Jon. Before she had time to think anything else Jon's lips had found hers again and she was turning the door handle. They bundled into Alanna's room; Jon's hands went instinctively to her shirt. Alanna threw her arms around the back of his neck and allowed him to remove it. They fell onto the bed kissing each other passionately.

Suddenly Jon stopped. "I can't Alanna. Im, im so sorry" with tears in his eyes Jon stood up and ran out the room, leaving the door open behind him.

Alanna sat down on the bed and cried deep passionate tears. She knew why Jon wouldn't. He had too much honour to bed another man's betrothed, which was exactly the problem, she didn't want to be another mans betrothed, she wanted to be his. Alanna wept for what seemed like eternity before falling into a restless sleep.

The next day Alanna woke early and rode Brego out of Corus for what seemed like miles. She had packed some lunch and stopped to rest both herself and Brego. While the horse grazed Alanna picked at her food. She was not too sure what had happened last night. Had Jonathon really said he loved her? Did she really say it back? Alanna knew in her heart that she really did love the prince, as much as he loved her. The only fly in the ointment was the small fact that she had been arranged for some other man. This fact ate its way at Alanna's heart until she could bear it no more. She mounted Brego and rode for Corus, to the dancing dove where she knew she could escape for a few hours.

George was sitting in his usual chair when Alanna walked in.

"Hello lass, haven't seen you in a while, well done about beating that knight though. And I take it you and Prince Charming are friends again now?" Alanna couldn't help but smile, George had spies all over the palace, who apparently took a keen interest in her life.

"George Cooper. I hope you have not been spying on me; I take that as a very serious insult! I am sure my Lord Provest would love to know you have been spying on a noble lady!"

"Now, now lass. It's my duty to look after you. Now take a seat and you can tell me all about it."

"You already know! And anyway I want to think about something else for a change. Tell me what's been happening in the amazing world of the King."

"All right then, but it's kind of boring. I'll get us a couple of drinks first."

Alanna leant back in her chair and smiled happily. George was one person Alanna could be completely comfatable around.


	11. Home Coming

**Hello my doves! Am slightly hyper while writing this little introduction thingy, but there we go. Hope you liked the last chapter, I suppose that would depend on whether you are an A/J or an A/G. personally I don't care which one she ends up with in any other story, but as this one is mine I will choose wisely. Well as wise as I can get. Anyway enough rambling from me. **

**Enjoy;**

**Love AlannaWanabe**

**Chapter eleven:**

'Argh! My back is huge! Every other lady's back is small and dainty and I have this huge monstrosity! It's not fair.'

'Lady Alanna, will you stand still. You're back is perfectly fine but if you continue to move I might accidentally stick a pin in it!' Was the sharp reprimand of Alanna's dress maker.

'It's okay for you, you don't have to attend some ball to celebrate the homecoming of a man you don't even like!'

'Really, that is enough! A woman should not speak badly of her betrothed, especially one so brave as yours, now if you don't mind Lady Alanna; I would like to go home before dark'

'Alice? It's only me. I was wondering if you could tighten the zip around the back of my dress.' Alanna vaguely recognised the sing song voice that drifted through the corridor towards her.

'Alice?'

'I'm in room three, your highness'

'Excuse me,' said Alanna, almost too politely, 'I do hope that you are not bringing anybody into this room,'

'Will you just shut you're.....' The dressmaker dropped into a curtsy, 'Your Highness, how may I be of assistance?'

'Really Alice, how many times must I tell you to call me Thayet? Oh sorry I was not aware that you had company.'

'She's no company at all, fidgets all the time and whines'

'I am still here you know and in case you have forgotten you are meant to be seeing to the back of MY dress' The tone of resentment was not lost on either Princess Thayet or the dressmaker. They shared a smile which only served to raise Alanna's blood temperature to boiling point.

'It's Lady Alanna I believe, although I don't think we have been properly introduced, I'm Thayet'

'I know who you are.' Alanna couldn't bear this, this beautiful princess with a back too small that her dress needed altering, pretending like she thought Alanna didn't know who she was.

'And you,' Alanna started, rounding on Alice. 'If you don't want to make this dress fit my oversized back then I will find someone who will'

'If you ask me Alanna, I think that you would be best with a dress cut low at the back, if you wore you're hair down of course. And if I could wield a sword or dagger they way you can wield yours then I wouldn't mind having a back which is slightly wider. If you want it small then you can give up fighting. It's your choice.' Thayet stepped gracefully forward and moved the material at Alanna's back.

'Don't you agree Alice?'

A thousand replies came through Alanna's head about interfering princesses who came to steal her man and tell her how to dress, but by the time Alanna had selected the best, the window for a reply had closed. Alanna figured that she would just throw the dress away and get another one by that evening.

Jon's heart skipped a beat as he saw Alanna glide down the stairs in the great hall. She looked amazing. A long black dress, cut low at the back served to highlight Alanna's slim figure. Her fiery red hair cascaded down past her shoulders in smooth ringlets. Charcoal accentuated her eyes and her lips, slightly parted as she looked around the room, were glossed. Jonathon's eyes met with hers and she smiled at him, her pretty face lighting up as she did. Jon beamed back like a love struck squire as she curtsied to the King and Queen.

Thayet was next to descended the great staircase, Jonathon's eyes didn't flicker even once, he was transfixed by Alanna. In two strides he was at her side,

'You look amazing' Alanna turned to see the face behind the voice, as she turned her hair swung gracefully round to the side, Jonathon longed to reach out and stroke it.

'You scrub up pretty well yourself your Highness'

Jonathon laughed, 'Coming from you I will take that as most high praise indeed'

Alanna's eyes twinkled, 'Alanna, about the other night, I am so sorry it's just that....'

'Jon, its okay, I understand and I thank you for it. It wouldn't have been the smartest thing to do!'

Jonathon smiled with relief at least she wasn't angry with him, he so wanted to be with her but knew that if she got pregnant Alex would call off the marriage, his own parents would never allow him to marry Alanna if she was with child, so she would be left alone with a child to support.

Alanna stiffened, Jonathon turned to see what the problem was, Sir Alex was descending the stairs. Alanna instinctively stepped closer to Jonathon, in an attempt to comfort her Jon held her tightly round the waist. They both bristled at the closeness of his touch.

Alex made his way confidently towards them.

'Lady Alanna, I hope that you are keeping well, I have returned from the border and hope that soon you will do me the honour of being my wife.'

'Sir Alex,' Alanna replied dropping into a curtsy, 'I am very well thank you, I hope that you did not encounter too much trouble during you're time away from court.'

Alex sighed, dropping the traditional act he said, 'Alanna, I seriously think we need to talk, last time we saw each other I don't think that we left it on the right terms, if our good friend Jonathon here would release you then I think it would be best for us to talk now rather than leave it.'

Until that moment neither Jonathon nor Alanna had realised that he still held her, it felt so comfortable, reluctantly Jon moved his arm and Alex extended his. Alanna accepted and with an unhappy glance over her shoulder at Jonathon she allowed herself to be lead to the side of the room.

'Alanna, im so sorry about my behaviour last time we spoke, I was rude, pushy and I am very sorry, I just hope that you will find it in you to forgive me. I had a lot of time to think while I was away and I realised that you are the sort of woman I would love to marry. You are your own person and I admire that about you.'

Alanna stared at him in utter confusion, was this the same man who had tried to force her to bed with him?

'Alex, im so confused. There are times when I think I could love you and be happily married to you and then there are other times when I don't think I could cope with living with you and would never learn to love you.'

'I understand I have not treated you with the respect you deserve as a young Lady of court and indeed I am truly sorry. I have to leave now and go and talk to the members of court about the situation on the Scanran border, you would be bored senseless, but I will want to talk again, before our wedding.'

With that Alex took Alanna's hand, kissed it and walked away towards a group of fierce looking noble men.

Alanna stood in utter amazement, some of things he said made Alanna think she liked him and then in the next sentence he could say something so insensitive or nasty that Alanna thought she would rather have her father disown her than be married to a man like him. One thing she knew for certain was that if he continued to talk to her like a small child then he would have to be taught a lesson.

'Care to dance Lady Alanna?' Jonathon bowed to Alanna. Alanna fluttered her eyelashes. 'Of course good Sir' They both started laughing as they walked onto the dance floor. Jon spun Alanna around both chatting and laughing. To everyone else in the room they looked more like lovers, than the heir to the throne and a betrothed Lady. It did not escape Thayet's attention, she realised the reason for Alanna's hostility towards her and for Jonathon's lack of attention. They were in love with each other. Thayet frowned, she wondered if either of them knew that the king and Sir Alex were arranging a wedding date for Alanna very soon, she knew that she had been sent to this court to try and attract the attention of Prince Jonathon, she knew that she did not stand a chance against his love for Alanna. Thayet didn't want to get in the way, she didn't want to be Alanna's opposition, and she certainly didn't want to make any enemies while she was here. The best idea that she could think of was to talk to Alanna and clear the air.

The band started a slow tune; Alanna laid her head against Jon's shoulder and allowed him to take full control of the dance. Jonathon pulled her close, he had not asked her about what she spoke to Alex about, he didn't want to distress her. However, this did not stop him from thinking about it. Alanna on the other hand was content to spend this time with Jonathon as she realised that this was one more evening she got to spend in his company and she was not going to spend her time with him thinking about Alex and her upcoming marriage.

Alanna turned her head up to see Jon's face and was surprised to see his eyes filled with tears, they looked twice as blue as normal. Jonathon looked down and quickly laughed.

'Sorry, I was just thinking that this is probably the last dance I will ever have with you, ignore me I'll be fine'

Alanna rubbed her head against his chest, like a cat does when it purrs.

'Don't be silly, im sure we have loads of time left' Jonathon smiled down at her, and said in a voice to small for her to hear,

'I wish I could be so sure my little lioness'


	12. George?

**A/N: watsup party people, thank you all for your wonderful reviews, as I may have mentioned I really do appreciate them all. I have recently finished Harper Lee's 'to kill a mockingbird' and I would just like to quote a line for all the people like me who are constantly reading. 'I never loved to read, one does not love to breath'. Thought that that was a suitable quote!! Anywayz, this chapter is different from the others namely because its setting things up for the last two chapters, yes people, I only think I have two more chapters to come, so get your reviews in quickly!**

**Enjoy;**

**AlannaWanabe**

Thayet cornered Alanna as she walked off from the practise courts.

"Lady Alanna!" Alanna really was not in the mood to be disturbed; she had been practising for over two hours and had drawn in quite a crowd, which quite frankly Alanna thought she could do without.

"What is it?" demanded Alanna abruptly.

"I just thought we could have a little talk, there are a few things I think we need to sort out"

"Your Highness, please excuse me, I did not realise who was calling for me. I would be most obliged" Alanna tried to keep any sarcasm out of her voice, but was finding it a bit of a challenge.

"I don't want to steal him off of you, you know" slightly taken aback by this random statement, Alanna replied,

"Who?" Thayet laughed,

"Prince Jonathon? Remember him?"

"What would make you think that I have any romantic notions about Jon? We are friends and friends only" Alanna trailed off remorsefully.

"Alanna, I think the whole court has realised, including your fiancé." At the mention of Alex Alanna visibly flinched, Thayet ignored this and continued, "You and Jonathon are in love with each other, I would never intentionally come between you, although I do think you might have a problem with Sir Alex, he is trying to convince the king to have you both married by next month. I was sent here by my mother and father in order to secure a marriage, they did not specify who with. Alanna I want to be your friend not your rival. Do you think we could manage that?"

Alanna was in a state of shock, she had not realised that everybody at court had guessed hers and Jonathon's true feelings for each other. Panic rose up in her chest, next month, Thayet had said, she was to be married before the end of the month.

"Yes, I think we could." Croaked Alanna, "I need a friend at the moment"

As the two women walked round the gardens Alanna looked around her, it was the beginning of spring; the midday air was crisp and light, the mixed smell of dew and pollen filled the air. Looking around at the flowers, just starting to bloom, Alanna couldn't help but think that this would be the last spring she would ever have free. The buds on the plants seemed to mock Alanna, they would be free to for many more years to come.

Alanna was in the stables cleaning and mending tack when Stefan dropped down with a message for her. The message simply read 'I've got him, dancing dove tonight'

Alanna shivered with anticipation, she had not forgotten about Jonathon's attackers and apparently neither had George.

As soon as Alanna could get away from the clutches of Tortall's finest wedding planners, Alanna saddled Brego and rode out of the palace gates. Alanna used the long route into Corus; Brego hadn't been ridden in a few days so Alanna knew that the short ride would not be enough for him. The ride also helped to get Alanna's head straight about what she was going to say to Jonathon's attackers, so far she had got as far as reporting them to the Lord Provest. The only problem was that the attacker would in turn lead the authorities to George.

As she entered a great cheer erupted from George's table. Alanna grinned; this was going to be fun.

"Evening George, I hear you have a present for me?"

"Dear lady, must you be so hasty? At least have a drink before you start asking for things"

"I want to get this over with; I have waited quite a while." George winked at the men on his table,

"See boys what did I tell you? Our little Alanna here has finally come around to my ol'charm" Alanna punched him playfully on the shoulder,

"Please George"

"Alright, alright, im just playing, he's round the back"

George and Alanna made their way round to the back entrance, Alanna clutched George's hand as he opened the door to his private rooms; much to her despair she was a little nervous. Her nervousness was swept aside as George lit a candle. A man was strapped to a chair, blindfolded and wearing only his loincloth. Alanna giggled,

"Thought he was better than me, I think I humbled him a bit." Said George with a smile.

"He should count himself lucky he's still got both ears!" At this the man in the chair shivered. "Right then lass, get down to the point, I think our friend here is getting chilly with that door open"

Alanna straightened herself up,

"Before I begin, he doesn't know who you are does he?"

"Not got a clue, darlin', my men are good"

"Right, good. Now as for you," said Alanna rounding on the man in the chair, "Duke Rodger of Conte I believe." Rodger nodded his head, "What do you think I should do you to?"

"I don't even know what my crimes supposedly are. So how am I meant to tell you how to punish me?" spat Rodger.

"Careful mate, be polite, you are talking to a lady" George warned pressing a dagger to the Dukes ear.

"Let me refresh your memory, you sent men to kill myself and Prince Jonathon. In case this had also slipped your memory that is an act of a traitor."

"Prove it."

"George?.." invited Alanna.

"I had my men follow you; I found some very interesting information. Such as payment slips to the men who attacked the Prince and some very interesting spells on the King and Queen"

"What, what are you going to do with me?" Alanna smiled grimly.

People were howling with Laughter as they stopped what they were doing and pointed to the strange figure walking down the road in his loincloth. Together Alanna and George had led the duke out of the dancing dove, blindfold still in tact, and led him down the road. When they were sure that he couldn't work out where he had come from they had taken off the blindfold and with the help of George's dagger, they had guided him through the streets of Corus holding a sign saying 'Duke Rodger of Conte, humbled traitor'. With him was a letter admitting to the planning of Jon's murder, forced out of him by Lightfingers and the rest of George's followers. At the palace gates the guards took the Duke off of Alanna and George and Alanna walked back to the inn to have a drink and celebrate with the rest of the inn.

Alanna felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest, with a lot of help from George she had managed to find her princes attacker.

"Thanks George, for everything"

"It was my pleasure; things are a bit dull around here at the moment. Here what's wrong lass?" To George's horror, Alanna had started to cry again.

"I was just thinking that when im, married. I won't be able to come and see you any more"

"So it's defiantly going ahead then?"

"Yes, next month at the latest"

"What does Prince charming think of this?"

"We don't really speak of it, but I know he is upset, we both are."

"As am I lass, as am I"

"Its going to be so, so boring without you George" Said Alanna breaking into tears again.

"It'll be alright, you wait. We'll still be able to see each other, I'll think of a way. Have I ever let you down before?" George grinned at her, but Alanna could see the pain in his eyes.

George escorted Alanna back to the palace for the first time, Alanna moaned the whole way, but judging by the number of times she stumbled George had correctly guessed that she had had a few too many drinks to walk straight, let alone fight off any attackers. As they got to the palace gates, George turned Alanna round to face him.

"I'm going to do something now, that I hope wont tar our friendship for the future, but I think you should know how I feel, even if it don't make no difference" George bent down and kissed Alanna softly. Alanna, wide eyed, took a while to work out what was happening and by the time she did George had pulled away. Alanna smiled a confused smile; George laughed and touched the bottom of her chin.

"Night lass"

The next morning Alanna woke with a sore and incredibly confused head. She vaguely remembered George kissing her, but she wasn't sure why. One thing she did know was that she loved George as a friend and Jonathon as a lover. Alanna's body refused to move and go to practise and just after she had drifted off to sleep a loud knock on the door startled her.

"Come in!" she shouted, with no regard to who it was and how she was dressed.

Jonathon walked determinedly in, stopped, regarded Alanna's nightdress loosely covering her, decided that he had seen her in worst states and sat down on the bed.

"Alanna, I have come to ask you something very important. It may require you to think about it for a bit but im sure that you will come to the right decision for you"

"Okay Jon, but can I ask you to speak a little softer, my head is quite sensitive this morning" Jonathon regarded her with some distain, but nonetheless continued in a quieter voice.

"I spoke to my father yesterday evening and he is refusing to call off your marriage to Alex. Now I have a plan, I think that we should run off together, to Carthak or somewhere out of Tortall."

"Jon. Are you mad? For you that's treason, you have sworn your life to serve the king, and what about your people; you are the heir to the throne, you can't leave them"

"I did consider these things Alanna, but I would rather sacrifice my kingdom, than have you married to some arrogant, foul mouthedâ. Anyway. And with regard to my _father_" Jon almost spat the word. Evidently they had not left it on good terms, "I doubt even he would have the audacity to behead his own son or even put me in jail. Alanna I have thought about this, I love you too much to lose you."

Alanna sat back, he had given her a lot to think about.

"Jon, I need to think about this. Its hard for me if I come with you I disappoint my father and shame my family name. I also would never see Thom again, he's my twin. I love him."

"Alannaâ think about what you're saying"

'I can't Jon; you wouldn't understand you never have to do what other people expect you to' Jonathon stood up and paced the length of the room.

"Alanna I am the prince of Tortall!! I have spent my whole life doing what people expect me to; I have to dance with every visiting princess, duchess, whoever, just in case I fall in love with them. When the only person I love is sitting in front of me and I can't have her."

Jonathon stole once last glance at Alanna and walked out the room.

**A/N:, Rodger probably wouldn't have gone away so easily, but he was annoying me. So he had to go. Thanks people. Please review.**


	13. Unlucky for some

**A/N: Hello, my little lovelies...... how are we all? Enjoying the story? I do hope so. Well here it the penultimate chapter!! Are we all excited? I am!! Lol! Sorry, I have been so long in updating, but I had what could only be described as a brain block, considering im not a proper writer it cannot be called writers block, you see the logic? Anyway, im back and enthusiastic so this should all go swimmingly. On with the show.**

**Enjoy:**

**Love AlannaWanabe **

Jon stalked down the corridor, Gary remarked as he walked past, that Jon looked like a tiger stalking it's pray; Gary was close to the truth. Jonathon had had enough, there was no way he could let Alanna marry someone else, even after she rejected his offer. Jon's pride had been hurt but he was not defeated and he certainly was prepared to try everything he could to get her. Jonathon stopped at a heavy wooden door and rapped hard against it. The door slowly creaked open; Jonathon stepped in, a grim look of determination set on his face.

"Hello Jonathon. I wasn't expecting to see you, I must admit I thought the jealously would be killing you."

"That's Your Highness, to you."

"Oh come on now Jon, would you be so formal with an old friend?"

"I think the optimum word there would be 'old', in case you haven't noticed Alex, we are no longer friends. I did not come to exchange pointless words."

"I never suspected that, although I do admit I like to see you wound up, it comes so easily doesn't it?"

"Actually Alex I think you'll find I do not get wound up by insignificant beings like yourself" Alex looked flustered for an instant,

"Oh, come on then, say what you came to say. I do have other things I could be doing, seeing wedding planners and such like." Jon looked as if to make a rash reply, but quickly calmed himself and replied coolly,

"I want a duel Alex, to decide who gets to marry Alanna" Alex scoffed,

"But why would I want to do that?"

"Because I requested it and if you had any _true_ noble teaching then you would be aware of the consequences of this request."

"Ah yes, a challenge is it? If I remember correctly these _challenges _are fights to the death?"

"You remember correctly Alex" replied Jon, not flinching for an instant.

"And you love this, this girl enough to lose your life over."

"If that is the consequence, then yes. I am not prepared to sit by and watch you marry her without trying everything in my power to stop it. And if that means I die for the cause, then at least I would have tried" Alex reclined in his chair and looked at Jon as if weighing him up, Jonathon was prepared for this he hunched forward giving the impression of weakness and hopelessness. Apparently seeing something he wanted, Alex stood up.

"You have yourself a deal Your Highness, a fight to the death it is." Alex extended his hand and without hesitating an instant, Jonathon shook it.

"You've just shook your life away Jonathon and all over some tart that im going to marry. Shame really you would have made a great king." Alex laughed, "You really think you can beat Tortall's best knight? You are a fool."

"I'm not beaten yet Alex and if I have my way, you'll be in the ground and me and Alanna will be happily married by the end of this year."

"And are you sure you wont desert her like you did my dear cousin?"

"I did not desert anyone, as well you know. I will see you this afternoon the hour before dusk"

Jonathon swept out of the room in a blur, leaving a very happy Alex.

George's face fell as one of his spies reported the arrangements for the duel. His Alanna was going to be heart broken. Personally, the nobles could kill each other as much as they wanted, but he did not want Alanna's heart broken if prince charming got himself killed. George wrote a rushed note to Alanna telling her to go to the dancing dove urgently. George sent the note back with his friend hoping that she would go to him in time.

Alanna was brushing her hair in preparation for a ball that evening; the Queen was celebrating her 45th year. Alanna, for once, was excited. It meant that she got to spend another evening in Jon's arms. A knock on her door brought her attention back,

"Come in" she called. A slim woman bustled through the door, a long dress draped over her arm, a bag in the other hand, her hair flowing down her back. Without saying a word the woman walked over to Alanna's bed and shoved her things on it. Turning to face Alanna, Alanna could see that the woman had very sharp eyes and she got a shiver down her back.

"Im staying here for the ball" stated the woman,

"Are you? Were there no spare rooms? Oh and Im Alanna by the way, you didn't introduce yourself!" At the mention of Alanna's name, the woman snapped her head around. She moved her eyes slowly up Alanna's body taking in every detail; her eyes came to rest on a stubborn pair of eyes. The woman laughed.

"So you're Alanna." Sneered the woman.

"As I said. Still you have not given me your name. And how have you heard of mine?"

"Oh how silly of me," said the woman in a patronising tone", I'm Delia, Alex's cousin, I do believe you are betrothed to him." Alanna started open mouthed at this woman, this _Delia _Jon's ex flame. Alanna noticed Delia's curvaceous figure, soft full lips and sighed enviously. They had put her in a room with Delia of Tirragon! Alanna was outraged! She was not sure whether to laugh or cry. Delia looked very happy, of course, she had heard about the relationship between Jonathon and Alanna and she was happy that this Alanna was no match for her in the looks department. That was the reason that she had come back to the palace, in order to get the Prince back.

"So, tell me everything about court life, do you love it? What do you think of Alex dear? How do you find the prince?" Alanna was so flustered that she did not notice the note that was slipped under her door.

As Jonathon pulled his mail shirt over his head he sighed. Alex did have a point he was the better swordsman. Jon just had to trust to his love for Alanna, his hatred for Alex and the fact that Alex was over confident. Nonetheless Jon knew he most certainly had a fight to death on his hands. Unfortunately Jonathon neither wished to become a killer or to be killed himself. Jonathon picked up his sword and stepped outside into the long corridor. The door slammed shut behind him.

George paced round his back room, why hadn't she come? She had to be warned of what was happening. George punched the wall; something must have delayed her. If there wasn't a death warrant resting on his head George would have gone and found her, but he couldn't risk coming face to face with the Lord Provist. After ten more minutes of deliberating he decided that he had to go. If prince charming could risk his life to save Alanna's happiness, then so could he. George pulled on a cloak and stepped out onto the street.

'Well, well, well. I didn't think you'd actually turn up."

"Unlike some, I'm no coward." Came the cool reply, Jonathon stepped forward onto the court.

"Lets get this over with, I'd like to have you dead by dinner time"

"Witty Alex, see how much you'll be laughing after this"

Alex stood in position: Jon drew his sword.

"Begin"

George ran up the many steps that led to the rooms.

"Excuse me, can you tell me the way to Lady Alanna's room?" George ran off in the direction the man pointed. Knocking three times on the door, a tall attractive woman answered.

"Lady Alanna please!" Gushed George.

"Oh Alanna, a _gentleman's _here to see you" cooed Delia, batting her eyelids at George. George laughed,

"Got something in your eye lass?"

"I am a lady do not refer to me as lass you insolent man" said Delia indignantly.

"George, what are you doing here?" demanded Alanna, "You know what the price would be if they caught you!"

"Alanna, lass. Prince charming had organized a fight between himself and Alex, for who gets to marry you. A fight to the death."

"When?"

"An hour before dusk"

"Its already dusk!"

"I know, didn't you get my note?"

"I've got to stop it!" Alanna rushed out down the hallway. Turning she said,

"Thanks for coming George I know what this could cost you. We will talk when I get back. Thank you"

"Are you giving up Jon, or just getting tired?" Jonathon circled around Alex in a vain attempt to get his breath back, Alex was clearly winning, but he was arrogant, Jon could use it to his advantage.

"Alex, maybe if you spent less time doing your hair in the morning more women would want to marry you. Or is the men your more interested in?"

Alex lunged forward; Jon sidestepped to the left, raised his sword above his shoulder, swung it round and brought it hard against Alex's ribs. Alex fell to the ground. Jonathon quickly knelt down on him, disarmed him and kissed his sword to Alex's neck.

"Are you ready to die?" growled Jonathon.

"I accept my fate" squeaked Alex. Jon made as if to increase the pressure at Alex's neck so that it would cut his throat and then stopped short.

"If I let you go, will you promise to release Alanna from the betrothal and take full responsibility?"

"I promise"

"Then I let you go, but not without a warning, if you come any where near Alanna I will kill you. And that is my promise"

Jonathon stood up and pulled Alex to his feet; bruised Alex stumbled forward and began to walk off the court.

Alanna ran down the slope towards Jon, she had arrived to see the conclusion of the fight.

As he was nearly off the court, Alex turned,

"I didn't want the bitch anyway," he snarled.

Alanna carried on running, running straight on to the court. All she could see was Jon standing there, her Jon. Her fiancé. Alanna's copper hair streamed behind her as she ran towards her love. Jon's temper got the better of him; in a flash of light, he leapt forward and struck. Metal pierced through unprotected flesh, Alex looked stunned.

Alanna fell forward onto the ground, a river of blood pouring from a gaping wound at her stomach. Jon stared at his blade; now streaked with blood. Jon howled and bent down over her, pouring all the gift he could muster into her. He pulled her head onto his lap.

"Its no use........ Im going Jon"

"No Alanna, I wont let you" cried Jonathon, sobbing. Jonathon could see the violet of her eyes fading; feel the gift leaving her body. Even he knew it was the end.

"I love you Jonathon" choked Alanna, her face pale; for the first time in her life, Alanna did not fight back.

"I love you too, goodbye my little lioness," whispered Jon as her eyes fluttered closed for the last time.

Jonathon sat for a long time rocking her slowly. Tears streaming down his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw a small black cat with violet eyes look mournfully upon the scene, turn and walk away into the distance.

Tail held high.


	14. Last goodbyes

**A/N: And so at last I draw to a close this little story thing. I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers, every single little one of you, because if I hadn't had got any reviews I would not have continued. All of you who didn't review, you can thank those that did!! Just joking, thank you all for taking the time to read this. Im actually quite sad to finish it... also sorry that I killed Alanna off, did I do it okay though? Not to sure how I coped with the death scene. Have altered death scene recently, so you may want to check back on that one! As usual, comments welcomed with open arms! As a very wise person pointed out, Jon's feelings may be described in the song I'll be missing you' by R-Kelly.**

**Once again thank you so much**

**For the last time.**

**Enjoy:**

**Love AlannaWanabe**

Jonathon walked slowly behind the coffin as it was led up to the great hall. His face showed no emotion, but it was a different face than the one that looked down at Alanna. His cheeks were hollow; his eyes sunken and great black circles surrounded them, results of not eating and barely sleeping in the days that followed Alanna's death. The hardest thing for Jon was having to tell Thom that it was he, Thom's friend and Alanna's lover that had murdered her. Thom had merely turned and walked away, they had not spoken since.

The coffin was placed gently down before the altar. Jonathon took a stand near the back of the chapel. Alex was standing at the front wearing a face as blank as Jon's own, everyone knew that he blamed himself almost as much as everyone blamed Jon. Surprisingly, Alex had stood up for Jonathon against the court and was able to save Jon's freedom.

Thom, unable to remain standing, sat directly in front of the coffin, bitter tears streaming down his face at the loss of his twin. For Thom it was as if one-half of him had been savagely ripped away and could never be returned, he felt that he should have been able to protect her, he was meant to.

The service started, as Duke Baird spoke first of the feisty nature of Alanna that kept him busy many a time, no one noticed the dark figure that crept in to the back of the chapel, head down. Gary and Raoul both said something about Alanna, but they found that neither of them could finish a sentence without their voice breaking.

Jon walked to the front, taking a stand in front of all the guests, he said.

"I cannot even begin to say what my thoughts are at this moment, guilt, sorrow.... The list goes on. However, I do know one thing, Alanna died happy; she died knowing that she was loved and that she had loved." Jon's voice broke as he continued. "Everyone in this room will remember Alanna for different things, her fighting, her sense of humour, her stubbornness, her smile. What we need to do is never forget these things and hope that, hope that she never forgets us." Turning towards the coffin Jonathon said,

"I'm so sorry Alanna, please forgive me. I love you and will never forget you, ever".

Jonathon walked over and placed a kiss on the coffin. He turned and walked back to his place.

As the coffin was lowered into the ground, many people found that they could not watch.

As Jonathon walked back to the palace, a man stepped out from around a corner.

"Jonathon" said the man. Not even realising that this strange man did not address him formally, Jonathon said wearily.

"How can I help?"

"I am, was, a friend of Alanna's. I was more wondering if there's anything you wanted me to do, you see it was, it was really my fault" Jon span round and faced the man.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"George Cooper"

"How, Mr. Cooper was it you're fault?"

"You see I told her about your duel, I knew my lass wouldn't want you killing anyone over her, and she certainly wouldn't have wanted you dead. So she came to stop it once I told her"

"You're lass?" inquired Jon, his voice rising dangerously.

"Now, now, there weren't nothing going on between us. Alanna loved you so much, surely you know that?"

"I'm sorry, George, it's just hard." Jonathon looked at George again. "_The_ George cooper, as in the King of Thieves?" George nodded, "Well you must have loved her very much to risk being caught by my uncle". George smiled wryly,

"I just though I would come and say sorry to both her and you"

"You needn't apologise to me, I best go, but is there a place that we can meet again? I would love to know more about Alanna's reason to ride into the city nearly every day!"

"Well, there is this place called 'the dancing dove' but im not sure it's exactly suitable for a prince!"

"Ill see you there Your Majesty." Said Jonathon with the first smile he had made in over a week.

**5-Years later**

Thom had never been able to forgive Jonathon, so as soon as he was made a knight, he took up arms and left Corus. He embarked on many adventures, but would never accept any gold from the crown for it. The knowledge that his sister would have been proud was payment enough. Therefore, it was that he found himself in the Bazier desert, living with the bloody hawk tribe. Thom had married a native woman and she was with their second child. The first child they had named Alanna, she had the same stunning violet eyes that her aunt had, and much the same stubbornness! Thom knew that he would never feel complete again and had grown used to the hole that he felt; it kept him always close to the memory of his sister.

"Your Majesty!" came a clear voice from down the corridor. King Jonathon turned around. Over the years, his face had grown more defined, his eyes shone and he had a permanent expression of grim determination.

"George!" exclaimed Jon. "And how is my favourite spy master?"

"Jonathon, we both know im your only spy master!"

"And where would I be without you eh?" George laughed. During the first few months after Alanna's death, he and Jon had clung on to each other. Talking only of Alanna, sharing every detail of their memories with her. Nevertheless, gradually they began talking of other things, until Alanna would rarely come into the conversation. It was then that they felt the wound beginning to heal; she no longer took up all of their dreams, or all of their waking thoughts. Neither of them had, or ever would forget her, but they both knew she would have wanted them both to be friends. Jonathon had made George his spymaster as soon as he became king.

"Now Jonathon I have been hearing some strange information about you. It is said that you were dancing with the Lady Thayet at last week's ball?" Jon blushed,

"I really like her George, but do you think, well you know, do you think that Alanna would mind? I will always love Alanna above everyone else, but.... I think I am in love with Thayet. Is that wrong George?"

"Alanna would understand, Tortall needs an heir. Alanna would not expect you to remain alone for the rest of your life. I don't think you're wrong Jonathon"

"Are you sure? George I don't want her to hate me."

"Jon, we both know that Alanna would never hate you."

"Okay, ill see you later, there's some things I need to do"

George watched him walk down the corridor, for George he knew that he would never be able to love another woman. He would just have to wait until he saw Alanna in the realms of the dead, until then, he had to contend with just the memory of her.

Jonathon picked up the picture of Alanna that he kept by his bedside. He had drawn it in the early hours of the morning while she slept next to him, it was his favourite. He liked to think of her that way now, sleeping contently, always by his side. Always his little lioness. Tucking the picture into his shirt, he walked towards the chapel. Jonathon tenderly kissed the picture and placed it gently onto the same alter where her coffin had lain all those years ago.

Jon knelt silently for a while, then he stood and leaving the picture where it was he stepped back.

"Goodbye lioness" he whispered, and turned and walked out the chapel without looking back. As he left the chapel, he saw Thayet walking in the distance.

"Thayet!" he called running up to her.

"Yes, my King?" she replied sweetly. Jonathon smiled,

"I need to ask you something"

**A/N: please review, thank you so much, I am so sad to finish this story... but there we go life goes on. Love you All**

**AlannaWanabe**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


End file.
